


That's not how love works...?

by Icantspell00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Child Neglect, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kagehina is super short and really small, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, M/M, Neglect, Oh and some charactors could be ooc, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, So yeah, Touch-Starved, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima is a ass, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yams has a shit childhood, maybe on the smut, sexual assault (i think), there is a lot of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantspell00/pseuds/Icantspell00
Summary: Yamaguchi never grew up with 'love'. So when he and Kei started dating, he thought Kei would show him 'love'. Yeah, no, he was wrong.Good thing a socially-awkward, black haired boy can't stand to see the shy, freckled boy so...broken...so he make the   deliberate (well not at all deliberate,but more reckless) decision to step into the boys life.[I suck at summaries :(( sorry! But this basicaly focuses on Kageyama and Yamaguchi's realtionship and how much of an ass Tsukishima is ^u^]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	1. Oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi thought Kei loved him. He was wrong. Tadashi thought he loved Kei. He was also wrong about that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. I didn't re-read my work to check ^-^

Tadashi was never 'loved'. He grew up with his parents always working and had no time for him. He was always home alone in his house. They never said 'I love you!' or never did they hug him. He grew up Touched-starved and had no idea how to be or how to love.

Well that is until he meets Kei. Kei was cold, yes, but Kei helped him. Kei made Tadashi happy. Kei helped Tadashi with his bullies. [Another reason on how he didn't know how to love or how to be loved] Tadashi looked up at Kei. That was the first time he felt the feeling called 'love'. 

At first he didn’t know the feeling he felt towards Kei. It was weird and scary. He was too scared to ask Kei so he ended up googling it. What came up was a little troubling. It said he had a “Crush” on Kei and that he “Loved” him. The word ‘love’ was different to Tadashi. He had never ‘loved’ before. Why is it different now? 

It was a year before high school that Tadashi finally told Kei of his feelings for him. It was nerve-racking, but he got through it. Surprisingly, Kei felt the same and that he wanted Tadashi to be his boyfriend. Tadashi of course said ‘Yes’, but had to tell Kei one thing.

That was that he didn’t know how to love. 

Kei was surprised when Tadashi said that. It kinda hurt when he said that, too. Even Kei knew how to love from his brother and mother. Did Tadashi’s parents neglect him that much? That day and on, Kei promised that he would teach Tadashi how to love and how to be loved. 

That’s all great and all, but Kei did NOT keep his promise to Tadashi at all. 

\-------------------------------------

Tadashi was going into high school in a happy relationship, and Tadashi was proud. Kei taught him how to love and was still teaching him. One big thing that was confusing to Tadashi was that Kei wanted to keep the relationship a secret going into high school. Tadashi didn’t know why but at this point, he didn’t care. Oh boy, he should have cared. 

The both decide to join the Volleyball club and they meet these to first year boys. There was an energetic, orange hair ball of joy and an antisocial scary black haired boy that Kei called ‘King’. They also ment all their upper class men who were all very nice and friendly. Everything was going great for Tadashi, except it wasn’t. 

\--------------------------------------

It was about 3 months into high school when him and Kei’s relationship went downhill. At first it was small things like Kei would be busy on the weekends and couldn’t hang out or Kei went and ate lunch with someone else for the day. Tadashi didn’t really mind. Yes, he would be a little lonely during that time, but Tadashi is not the only thing in Kei’s life. 

But then Kei started to act more...distant. When they walked to school, Kei wouldn’t say good morning or they wouldn’t hold each other's hand. And Kei would put on his headphones and listen to music every time they ate lunch together. But the worst thing was that Kei stopped saying ‘I love you’ to Tadashi and he stopped hugging or kissing Tadashi, too. 

Tadashi didn’t know how to fix it. He didn’t know what he did wrong. Did Kei stop loving him? Was he over reacting? He decided his best bet was to ask Kei himself. So that’s where we are now. 

\----------------------------

“Tsukki…?” Tadashi said as they walked home. Just like the past 3 weeks, kei had his headphones on. “Hmm?” Kei said pausing his music to listen to his boyfriend. “Well-umm- did I do anything wrong…?” Tadashi asked.

“...what do you mean?” Kei asked as he started up walking again.Tadashi took a deep breath and started talking, “Well-umm- we don’t-umm- hold hands anymore and-um- you don’t talk to me anymore, and well you don’t say ‘I love you’ anym-” 

“You are overreacting.” Kei said in an angry tone. “My life doesn’t revolve around you Yamaguchi, so stop acting like it. I have other things to do. You are really pissing me off with all this ‘let’s hold hands!’ or ‘I love you!’ shit. You are not the only person in my life, so stop. Good night, Yamaguchi.” Kei said. He then started to walk away frustrated at Tadashi not even sparing him a glance.

Tadashi was stunned. Was he really acting like that? Why did Kei get so angry at him? _Was he that bad at being a boyfriend?_ He watched as Kei walked away. He wanted to apologize but for what? Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face. It hurt. The one thing that was traveling around in his head right now was the question, _Did Kei even love him anymore?_

He decided to apologize to Kei at school the next morning. But for now, he was stuck at home, alone, crying his eyes out while he thought of a way to say ‘Sorry’ to Kei. 

\--------------------------

Well he never got a chance to say sorry to Kei because Kei asked him to give him some space for a little while. He didn’t know how long of a while Kei wanted but Tadashi complied. It did hurt a lot, but it was for Kei, right? It was friday and then they would have the weekend. He could probably do a movie marathon with his cat or he could finally go to the pet store and buy that hamster he has been wanting to get, but he will need someone over 18. Well he’ll see. 

Kei didn’t walk to school with Tadashi. Tadashi expected that it would surely be a lonely walk. Today they didn’t have morning practice which was good. Tadashi stayed up a little too late crying and was way too tired to play volleyball this early in the morning. But to his surprise, instead of Kei at the spot to meet to walk to school, Tobio was.

“Kageyama? What are you doing here?” Tadashi asked. Tobio jumped a little. He didn’t see Tadashi and was surprised by him. Well he was expecting Tadashi but didn’t notice he showed up. Tobio wasn’t weird and stalked Tadashi, it was just he realized that Tadashi lived close to him. After seeing the freckled boy with the slaty blond, he well felt a fuzzy feeling. He didn’t really know what that feeling was at first, but he learned it was love. And that is when his crush for Tadashi started. 

The only reason he decided to try to meet Tadashi and his meeting spot for Kei, was that last night he heard the two arguing. Kei sounded really mad but Tadashi sounded sad. It sounded like he was crying. Tobio didn’t want Tadashi to be sad. He wanted him to be happy, but that stubid blonde made it so difficult. Always pushing down Tadashi. Tobio hated that. He wanted to change that. 

“Oh, I saw you walking to school with Tsukishima and was gonna try to join you guys today, if that's okay with you?” Tobio asked. “Well, Tsukki won’t be joining us today, but you can always join me,” Tadashi said, smiling the smile that makes Tobio’s heart flutter. “Okay. Let;s get to school. We don’t want to be late.” Tobio said, waiting for Tadashi to walk to his side. “Right! Let’s go!” Tadashi jogged up to Tobio before they both started walking together to school. 

It was the first time in forever that Tadashi actually talked to some and they would respond back. It made him happy. It had to be the best walk to school he had in a while now. He was so happy for Tobio, no one could tell that he cried his eyes out the night before. Well everyone except Tobio. And seeing Tadashi so...happy made Tobio really happy. 

“Oh, well we are here! I really enjoyed today's walk today Kageyama!” Tadashi said, turning and smiling at Tobio. “Well I better get to class.” Tadashi said waving bye to Tobio. But before he could leave, Tobio asked, “Wait! Yamaguchi, would you like to eat lunch with me today?” Tobio had a small blush on his face. Tadashi’s face lit up with happiness. “Of course Kageyama! Meet me in my classroom before lunch?” Tadashi asked. All Tobio could do was nod a yes before Tadashi said ‘bye’ and hurried off to class. Oh how much Tobio loved Tadashi. 

Tobio started to walk to class with a small smile on his face when the annoying sunshine boy came sprinting towards him. “Oi! Bakayama! Where the hell were you today? I had to practice receives with Stingshima because we didn’t have a setter!” Shouyou said with an some-what angry face, “And what’s wrong with your face! It looks weird!” Tobio's smile went away just like that. “We didn’t have morning practice today Boke!” Tobio answered a little angry because Shouyou had no right to come at him like this. “What! That doesn’t matter! I wanted to practice my spikes! But nooooooo I couldn’t because of you! Where were you anyway!?” Shouyou asked, well more liked yelled. 

“1.) You do need practice on your receives, 2.) I have a life other than setting for you and last but least It was no of your business where I was at. Now I better get to class so I’m not late. Good bye.” Tobio said walking away from Shouyou and to his first class. 

\-------------------------------------

Lunch came way too slow for Tobio. All he wanted to do was to see Tadashi again and make him happy. It was finally getting to the last three minutes of his last class before lunch and he couldn’t wait. He knew that Tadashi’s class before lunch is English so he'll have to head to that classroom. 

Okay he now had a minute left and he was counting the seconds till he could go eat lunch with Tadashi. 10...9...8..7..6...5..4….3...2…………..1 the bell rang. Tobio got up and packed up all his things as fast as he could. He grabbed his lunch then hurried off to the English classroom.

He walked into the classroom and there was Tadashi packing up his stuff and grabbing his lunch. He tiddy himself up a little and walked over to Tadashi. “Hey. Are you ready to go?” Tobio asked as he got to Tadashi’s desk. Tadashi looked up from his bag and smiled at Tobio. “Yep! I got everything, let’s go!” Tadashi said, walking next to Tobio. And with that they walked to a place to have lunch. 

\-------------------------------------

Tobio let Tadashi pick where they wanted to eat. Since it was very nice out, Tadashi decided outside would be very nice. They were just getting over the cold weather and were getting into the warmer weather, which was nice. Tadashi picked a spot that was pretty hinden. It was a very big tree providing them some shade from the hot sun. They sat down under the tree and started to eat their lunch. 

Tadashi was happy. This was the first time in so long that he got to have a normal conversation with someone and they responded! Yes they talked about Volleyball, but Tobio also talked about other things, which meant Tadashi talked about other things. 

Lunch went too fast for both of them. Before they knew it they had to go back to class.”So….would you like to walk home with me from practice today?” Tadashi asked Tobio as they were getting up to leave. “Why, I would love to.” Tobio responded with a small smile. They both said their goodbyes and their ‘see you at practices and left for their classes. 

But Tadashi was confused. When Tobio smiled at him, he felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He only ever felt that for Kei, and he ended up having a crush on Kei. Tadashi knows you can have a crush on more than one person, but can he have a crush on someone while dating someone else? He does feel more free and happy with Tobio but Kei is Kei and he loves Kei, or does he? Ugh this is complicated. 

\-------------------------------------

Practice came pretty fast. Tadashi was just packing up his stuff to walk down to practice when Tobio came to his classroom again. “Yamaguchi! Wanna walk to practice together?” Tobio asked. “Of course!” Tadashi responded by grabbing his bag and hurrying over to Tobio.

They had small chit-chat while walking to the club room to get change. Tobio couldn’t take his eyes off of Tadashi's smile as he talked about his last part of his day. It had some much life in his eyes. Tobio likes seeing Tadashi so happy. 

They got changed pretty fast and went to go warm up with the others. Everyone one was there except Kei and Shouyou and they were all crowded around Nishanoya’s phone giggling or making a weird face. Tobio and Tadashi went over and looked at what all their teammates were looking at. 

Tobio froze when he saw what was on his. He figured out Tadashi and Kei were dating a little while ago (It pissed him off because Tadashi deserved better, but nothing he could do), but what was on the phone made him make a mad face without even realizing. 

Tadashi stopped breathing when he saw the picture of HIS boyfriend and the orange hair boy in the supplies closet in a very heated make-out section. Wow that heart. Felt like someone just punched him in his stomach. Then the nausea hit him. He gave a nervous smile and said he had to use the bathroom and rushed off. 

“What’s wrong Kageyama?” Suga asked when he saw his face. “Oh, I’m just mad Hinata didn’t tell me. Well I’m gonna go piss before we start.” Tobio said and started to walk to the door. He didn’t listen to Sawamura yelling ‘hurry up’. He just needs to find Tadashi.

He needs to find him before he becomes even more broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this a rare ship but idc lol.  
> I really just wanted to write a fanfiction about Tsukishima cheating on Yamaguchi, so here we are.  
> This fic is most likely gonna be finished in 7-11 days so ye.  
> There might be smut but idk lol.  
> Welp I hope you enjoy!  
> Okay bye!^>^


	2. I. Will. Love. You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi breaks-up with Kei. Tobio help Tadashi feel better. Kei is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !DISCLAIMER!  
> There is some forced make-out scenes but no one is force to have sex, so I don't think it rape but I don't so I decide just to but a disclaimer just in case people get uncomfortable So yeah. Explanation points will be before those parts (It should look like '{!}' at the parts)  
> Okay I stop talking so y'all can read :))  
> [I also didn't spell/grammer check this so yeah sorry :/]

Tobio was kinda panicking. He checked almost all the bathrooms but the far one from the gym. He was hoping Tadashi was in that one and hadn’t run home. Tobio knew Tadashi was upset. I mean who wouldn't be. He just found out that his boyfriend (that he loved) cheated on him. 

Well even Tobio was pissed. He didn’t know if Shouyou knew about Tadashi and Kei but Kei sure-the-fuck knew that he was dating Tadashi. Tobio knew almost nothing about Tadashi life before high school, but he knew that Tadashi didn’t know what ‘love’ was. Just the way he let Kei treat him. It pissed Tobio off. 

Finally he made it to the bathroom. He opens the door to small sobs and sniffles over once a while. He was expecting those sounds but what he was not expecting was here gagging. _Was Tadashi throwing-up?_

“Yamaguchi are you in here? It’s-umm- Kageyama…” Tobio said. After he said that everything went quiet. “Kageyama..?” Tadashi said breaking the silence that was created. “Yeah. What stall are you in? Are you sick? Do you need a hug? Do you wanna go to practice? If not, I can help you home.” Tobio said in one breath walking more into the bathroom. 

“I’m in the last stall. It’s unlocked,too.” Tadashi said, “I am sick, and-and I really r-really want a hug” Tadashi was barely able to finish his sentence before a whole new wave of tears came over him. 

Tobio, hearing Tadashi sobs, hurried over to the stall Tadashi was at. When he opened the stall door, he saw Tadashi curled up in a ball, his back against the wall. There was also Tadashi’s lunch sitting in the toilet. Tobio cringes at the sight. 

He reached over Tadashi and flushed the toilet, then he bent down to Tadashi and engulfed him into a hug. Tadashi stopped crying and looked up at Tobio. His eyes were puffy from crying and his cheeks were red from rubbing tears off of them. Tobio gave Tadashi a shy smile and reached for some toilet paper. We whipped Tadashi’s face gently, getting off any tears, still keeping Tadashi in a hug. 

It made Tadashi’s heart swell. They way Tobio was being so gentle and nice. Kei never treated Tadashi like this. Tadashi cringes at the thought. 

He was brought back to reality when Tobio asked if he wanted to skip practice. He was about to say ‘no’ but then he remembered Kei _and_ Shouyou was gonna be there. That made him feel sick again. 

“Y-yes. I-I’m gonna S-skip” Tadashi managed to get out between sobs and sniffles. “Okay. I’m gonna text Sugawara-san that you aren't feeling well and then we’ll go to your house, okay?” Tobio asked for help from Tadashi out of the stall. Tadashi just nodded in response, wanting to protest but he knew he would lose. 

Tobio grabbed his phone from his pocket while Tadashi walked over to the sink to wash out his mouth. He opened his messaging app and clicked on Koushi profile.

_[To: Sugawara-san] Me and Yamaguchi will not be able to make it to practice today. When I went to the bathroom, Yamaguchi was throwing up in one of the stalls. I will accompany him on his walk home to make sure he gets back safe._

_[From: Sugawara-san] Thank you for telling me Kageyama. Tell Yamaguchi that I hope he feels better. I will make sure to tell Daichi and text me when you get to Yamaguchi’s house please :)_

_[To: Sugawara-san] Will do. I got to go now. Bye._

And with that Tobio and Tadashi were off.

The walk wasn’t too bad, except for the part that Tadashi kept on thinking about his walks with Kei and everytime he remembered one of them, he started to cry. He didn’t cry hard, just some tears here or there and a bunch of sniffles. 

Tobio was still really upset. He was still upset at Kei, yes, but he was also kinda upset and Shouyou. Yes, Shouyou probably didn’t know about the relationship, but Shouyou lied to Tobio. 

About a month ago, Tobio and Shouyou were in a secret relationship. Shouyou had asked Tobio out and Tobio really didn’t care. Well at the beginning he didn’t care. By the end of the relationship, he really really cared. He wasn’t in love-love but he was in love with Shouyou. [He was in love-love with Tadashi and he knew that from the get-go] But then out of like nowhere, Shouyou broke up with Tobio. It was about a week and half ago they broke-up. It upset Tobio but Shouyou didn’t act any different so Tobio didn’t act any different. 

Shouyou used the excuse that he _“didn't want a relationship”_ and that _“they should focus on Volleyball”._ At first Tobio thought he was being too attached and it was his fault they broke-up, but now he thinks that Shouyou cheated on Tobio with Kei and Shouyou almost definitely knew that Tadashi and Kei were dating. He was brought out by his thoughts by Tadashi. 

“I need to break-up with Tsukishima.” Tadashi said, making Tobio stop and look at him. Tadashi’s face did look like he had been crying for the past hour, but he was also angry and determined in his eyes. “But…” Tadashi said trailing off and looking away from Tobio. 

“But?” Tobio asked after a minute or two. ‘I don’t think I could talk to him right now, so I decided to break-up via text. The thing is.. I don’t think I could write it out either…” Tadashi said, rubbing the back of his neck. “And you want me to help..?” Tobio asked back. “Well you would just have to type it out and hit send.., then like take my phone away before I try to stop the break-up because he says something stupid like ‘I love you’ or ‘please don’t go’.” Tadashi said looking back at Tobio with hopeful eyes. 

“Yes. I’ll help you.” Tobio said. “Thank you!” Tadashi said jogging up to where Tobio was standing. They both started walking again in a very peaceful silence. Both lost in their own thoughts. While Tadashi was thinking about to break-up with Kei, Tobio was thinking about how happy it was going to feel to be able to hit send on the break-up message. 

\-----------------------

They two made their way to Tadashi’s house. They both entered and went up to Tadshi’s room. Tobio asked about Tadashi’s parents, who were on a business trip. Tadashi simply said that they weren’t home. Tobio didn’t question it. 

What Tobio did question though was how Tadashi was feeling. _‘Was he still sick? Was he hungry? How was he doing?’_ Were all the questions that Tobio asked. Tadashi didn’t feel sick anymore, he was actually very hungry (after throwing up all the food he ate that day) and was doing pretty good (for just finding out your boyfriend AND bestfriend was cheating on you). 

Tobio and Tadashi decide that going to the kitchen and getting some kind of snack or something was their best bet right now. So that is what they did. Tadashi didn’t have a lot of snacks on hand, but thankfully he had his favorite food in the house. 

Frozen French Fries. 

He took out the bag from the freezer and asked if Tobio wanted any. Tobio, hungry himself, said yes to Tadashi’s question about the frozen fries. So now Tobio was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Tadashi prepare them a salty snack.

“Okay, so~” Tadashi started turning around to face Tobio, “I like my fries extra soggy, is that okay with you?” Tobio, so lost in Tadashi eyes, barely recognised he was being talked to, but he was able to get out a simple nod to Tadashi. And with that Tadashi turned back around to finish up with the fries. 

While Tadashi is working with the fries, Tobio's mind is wandering to some no-no thoughts. One of which is how it would feel like kissing Tadashi. Would his lip be soft? Would he be surprised? Would he grab Tobio’s neck to deepen the kiss? What would he taste like? Would he use his tongue? How would it feel for Tadashi to touch is dick? What would it feel like if Tadashi sucked him off? How good would it feel if Tobio shoved Tadashi over the counter and fu-

Tobio’s thoughts were interrupted by the timer for the oven going off. Tobio went and looked at Tadashi that had little Panda oven-mitts on, getting out the once frozen fries. Tadashi turned around to Tobio and said “Fries are done!” with a smile that (Tobio thinks) can light up the world. 

\--------------

It had been around 30 minutes after they had finished their fries that they decided to text Kei. They actually had a really good time looking through YouTube making fun of shitty video or video people are clearly lying about. Tadashi choked on his fries at least twice because of the comitary Tobio made on the videos. But now Tadashi had to do what he never thought he would ever have to do. 

Practice should be over now and he got one text from Kei already about his absence. So here he was. In his room. Tobio is sitting at his desk with his phone in hand, waiting for Tadashi to start talking. Tadashi knew he had to do this. Kei had already hurt him so much. Tadashi took a deep breath and started talking. 

“Dear Kei, Wow I thought I never would have to do this. This is very difficult for me, but fairly I think this, us, needs to end. Do you think I am really that broken that I can’t handle a break-up? Was it so hard to say ‘I don’t think we should be together?’ Was I just not good enough?Did I not know how to love right? I thought you were gonna teach me Kei. I guess not though. I think we should still be friends, but not right now. You need to give me time, Kei. Please don’t talk to me, text me, call me or come by my house. Well I think this is a pretty good break-up text, and I know it is pathetic that I didn’t tell you in person, but it hurts too much to see you right now. Well good bye Tsukki. Love Tadashi.” 

When Tadashi finished, he was at the point of tears. Tobio finished up the message and made sure to text everything that Tadashi just told him. He took one look at Tadashi to make sure he should send it and when Tadashi gave a small nod to Tobio, whipping of tears from his cheek, Tobio hit send. 

“You should go take a shower.” Tobio suggests getting Tadashi’s mind off of everything. Tadashi looked at Tobio and said “Yeah. You are right. I did throw-up early today.” chuckling at the end. Tobio let out a breathy laugh and watched Tadashi get up and grab some clothes. “You can do whatever.” Tadashi says, “I shouldn’t be long.” Tobio nods and Tadashi gives a smile and walks into his bathroom. 

Tobio suggested the shower for two reasons. One being, Tadashi did need a shower and two it was there to let him let out his emotions and to try to keep his mind off Kei. Tobio knows a lot of showers help him keep his mind off Shouyou when they broke-up. And by a lot of showers, he means like 5 maybe 6. Didn’t take him too long to get over Shouyou, but Tobio knows it's gonna take Tadashi a long time to get over Kei. 

\---------------

Tadashi took a 45 minute shower. Yeah it was kinda long. Tadashi did feel bad for just leaving Tobio, but Tobio told him it was okay and that it was no problem at all. Tobio asked if he could stay over since it was pretty late out and of course Tadashi said yes. Right now they were both on Tadashi couch, eating some popcorn and watching a shitty rip-off movie because why the hell not. 

Neither of them had checked the Tadashi phone if there was any message from Kei or any message from anyone, but they did keep on going off. It stopped now and they were both happy. They both were”getting into the plot” of a stubid rip of movie of Spider-man called Spiter-boy, when there was a knock at the door. 

At first Tadashi was confused on who could be at his house at this time, but then he remembered that his parents said they might come back today and he had checked his phone for any text. Tobio was hesitant for Tadashi to go answer the door, but when Tadashi explained who he thought was at the door, Tobio said okay. 

When Tadashi was at the door, he had a whole explanation planned for his mom and dad, but when he opened the door, it wasn’t his parents at all. 

It was Kei. 

“W-what are you doing here?” Tadashi asked, trying not to sound upset. “You didn’t answer my text or calls, so I came to talk in person. Can I come in?” Kei responded as he started to walk closer to the open door. But Tadashi blocked his path. “No.” Tadashi said. “What?” Kei asked, confused. Tadashi has never said no to him before. “I said No, Tsukishima.” Tadashi said, looking Kei dead in the eyes. 

Now Kei was hella confused. First he gets a weird “break-up text” and now Tadashi is telling him ‘no’. “Okay, What’s wrong?” Kei asks, stepping closer to Tadashi. “I just broke up with you and said not to come to my house.” Tadashi said, hoped Kei would get the hint and go away. “Oh. That was serious..? I thought it was a joke and you wanted attention.” Kei said chuckling. Tadashi didn’t know what to say so he stayed quiet. 

{!}Kei took a step closer and grabbed Tadshi’s hand. “It was a joke, right?” He asked, holding Tadashi’s chin to look at him. At this point, Tadashi was mad. He pushed Kei off of him and said “No!This isn’t a Fucking joke! This is real Tsukishima! We. Are. Done.” Now Kei was getting pissed. “You can’t break-up with me! You can’t live without me!” Kei said, grabbing and pushing Tadashi against the wall. He pinned Tadashi’s hands above his head and smashed their lips together. Tears ran down Tadashi’s face as he tried to pull away. Kei got even more angry when Tadashi tried rejecting his love, so he forced his tongue in Tadashi’s mouth and put his leg right below Tadashi crotch. 

KNow Tobio was getting worried where Tadashi was as he hadn’t come back yet. He decided to get up and go look for him. Coming to see Kei pinning Tadashi to the wall as Tadshi is crying AND is trying to break free was not a sight he was expecting.{!}

His mind kinda went blank. He ran over to where Kei was holding Tadashi and punched Kei. Right in the jaw. Kei stumbled backwards and Tadshi ran behind Tobio for protection. “What the FUCK do you think you are doing!” Tobio yelled at Kei. Kei stood up, blood gushing from his mouth. “ I suggest you leave. Now.” Tobio said. He sounded about ready to kill Kei. Kei got the message and turned around and walked out of the house, closing the door on the way out. 

When he was finally gone, Tadashi bursted into tears. Tobio turned around and hugged Tadashi, tight. He went over to the door (with Tadashi still in his arms) and locked up. He then took Tadashi up to his room and laid him down on his bed. He started to walk away to go turn off the tv when something grabbed his wrist. He looked down to see Tadashi who looked almost scared. He gave a small smile and said “I’ll be back, I promise.” Tadashi let go of his wrist and just nodded. 

Tobio quickly walked downstairs and quickly turned off the tv and put the popcorn bowl in the sink and quickly went upstairs. He walked back into Tadashi’s room to see him sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. 

Tobio smiled, closed the door and walked over to Tadashi. Tadashi immediately got back in the covers and scooted over so Tobio could get in. After Tobio got in, Tadshi wrapped his body around him and snuggled closer to Tobio. 

It was the first time in a while Tobio got a goodnight sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post :/  
> I'm trying to find a proof reader for my fics so yeah but being shy and not know how to talk to people and asked people for help sucks. :(  
> But hey what can you do?  
> There is probably gonna be smut (maybe) in the next chapter so beware  
> Also should I do a bonus Tsukki Pov chapter?  
> Wel that all!  
> Okay bye! ^>^


	3. You surprise me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio wakes up Tadashi's house. They eat and shower. Tadashi does not fail to surprise Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors I didn't have time to re-read it.

Tobio woke-up and he wasn’t sure where he was. He tried to remember what happened last night. Break-up, movie, Tsukishima, crying, sleeping with Tadashi. Tadashi. All came flooding back to mind. 

Tobio shot up. That’s right! He slept in Tadashi’s bed. But where was Tadashi? Tobio looked around the room. No Tadashi. He tried to listen for a shower or something. Nothing. Then a really nice smell came rolling into the bedroom. Waffles. 

Tobio got out of the bed and walked downstairs. He wasn’t completely sure of Tadashi's house layout but he could figure it out. At the bottom of the stairs, he was met by Tadashi. Tadashi had some flour in his hair and smelled like vanilla. 

“Oh you’re up! I made Waffles but I made a mess kinda” Tadashi said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was gonna go see if I could take a quick shower, but since you're up, let’s go eat!” said Tadashi as he gently grabbed Tobio’s hand and led him to the kitchen. 

Tadashi was true to his word. He did make waffles and there was a small mess. There was some leftover flour on the counter and batter on the table that wasn’t able to make it into the waffler (?). On the table sat a plate of 5 or 6 waffles, maple syrup and butter. 

“Do you want some tea...or water?” Tadashi asked as he trotted over to go get some water for tea he was having. “I just have a glass of water,” Tobio responded, swiping some of the flour from the counter onto his hand to throw out. 

Around 5 minutes later, both Tadashi and Tobio were sitting at the kitchen table with a waffle in front of both of them. “So, um, where are your parents?” Tobio asked as Tadashi didn’t explain where they were last night, he just said they might be home. “Business trip. I don’t know where. They don’t tell me that. They just say ‘We are going on a trip tadashi. We’ll text you when we are coming home. Anything happens, go to the Tsukishima’s.’ Sometimes I think they make up the trip and just leave to get away from me.” Tadashi says spread butter on his waffle. 

“I highly doubt that Tadashi. They are just doing their job.” Tobio responded looking directly at Tadashi. Tadashi could  _ feel  _ Tobio’s eyes on him, but was way too scared to look up. It made him feel happy that someone was looking at him. “Y-yeah you’re probably right..Well better get to eating your food!” Tadashi said as he grabbed his cup of tea that was clearly too hot to drink yet. 

Tobio noticed the tea still steaming, but before he could stop Tadashi, he already took a sip. Tadashi let out a small yelp while quickly setting down his cup. “Tadashi are you okay? Did you burn your tongue?” Tobio asked standing up and walking over to Tadashi. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little burnt tongue.” Tadashi said, giving Tobio a smile. “If you say so.” Tobio responded, sitting back down. 

\---------------

After Tobio and Tadashi finished up breakfast, Tobio suggested that they could take a shower. “Oh, Okay! You can go first, Kageyama.” Tadashi said, “the bathroom is right he-” He was cut off by Tobio’s hand when he grabbed his wrist. “Together. We shower together. It would be less time and it would save water.” Tobio said, pulling Tadashi to the bathroom. “Oh, um, okay.” Tadashi said with a blush across his face. 

When they both got in front of the bathroom, Tobio suggested that Tadashi should go get towels and he will get the shower all ready. Tadashi of course agrees and hurries off to go get the towles, while Tobio walks into the bathroom. 

When Tadashi came back from getting the towels, Tobio already got the shower on and he had already had his shirt off. “Ah, your back. Come on in.” Tobio says to Tadashi, pulling him into the bathroom and shutting the door. Tobio finished up taking off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Tadashi quickly followed after him. They were both in the shower now. 

Tadashi hand his arms crossed, covering his chest. Even though he had seen Tobio change many times, he still felt very awkward and the blush across his face had not gone away yet. “Are you uncomfortable?” Tobio asked, surprising Tadashi a little. “No! No, no I'm fine” Tadashi says waving his hands by his face. “Then can I wash your hair?” Tobio asks. “Uh...Sure” Tadashi says, slurring his words. 

Tadashi turned around so Tobio could have better access to his hair. Tadashi didn’t really need to crouch or anything as Tobio was a little taller than him. Tadashi heard the bottle of the shampoo click open and squirt on to Tobio’s hand. Then there was a click, signaling it was closed. The next thing Tadashi knew, Tobio’s hands were in his hair. 

Tobio washing his hair was really nice. Tadashi would never admit it, but he was always a little touch starved. That’s why whenever anyone hugged him, he would hug back. It was nice. And to feel Tobio hand gentle working in his hair made him feel very warm inside. It was the same feeling he felt for Kei oh-so long ago. 

Tobio finished washing Tadashi’s hair and moved on when out of nowhere Tadashi started washing his back. Tadashi seemed very reserved through the whole shower, so Tobio was very confused but didn’t mind. He let Tadashi carry on and he continued to wash his hair. 

They both got out of the shower at the same time. Their shower wasn’t too long but it wasn’t short. They both were drying when Tadashi asked if he could dry Tobio’s hair. Tobio was surprised. He didn’t know what to answer so he was just staring at Tadashi. This made Tadashi worry. Tadashi started to apologize to Tobio. “Oh god. I'm so sorry! That was such an inappropriate question to ask! I am such a failure. No wonder no one loves me.” Tadashi said trailing off at the end. 

It took a second for Tobio to realize what was going on. He could believe a simple little question could lead to Tadashi crying. Did Tadashi really think he was doing everything wrong? Tobio’s body acted before he could register what was going on. He engulfed Tadashi in a hug and said “You’re not a failure and don’t be sorry. You did nothing wrong. I was just a little surprised. You always seem so far away from every and yet you ask me to let you dry my hair. It was different. A nice difference. Alos people do love you! Never say no one loves you again.” 

Tadashi was caught off guard by Tobio. The hug and the words made him feel warm, but the part about no one loving homemade him started crying again. “But-but my grandmother told  me never to lie and not saying no one loves me would be lying!” tadashi said through sniffles. He was looking at the ground now, not wanting to see Tobio’s face. 

Out of nowhere, Tobio grabbed Tadashi’s chin and made him look at him. “Tadashi, people do love you. I would know because I am one of those people. I don’t care what anyone thinks about you. I know I am in love with you, so now saying ‘No one loves me’ is a lie” Tobio said with a smile.

“You-you are NOT joking...right?” Tadashi asked, stilling, looking Tobio in the eyes. “Why would I joke about this, Tadashi?” Tobio responds. “Then you won’t mind if I did this!” Tadashi says before pulling down Tobio's head to give him a kiss. Tobio was once again surprised by Tadashi but quickly kissed back. They stood in that Bathroom for the next 5-7 minutes making out butnaked till Tobio pulled apart. 

  


“You know what, you can dry my hair”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Long time no see.  
> So I haven't updated in a little while and that was because i lost motivation to write and I running out oh ideas (so if you have some, please tell me)  
> This chapter isn't that long and pretty rushed ://  
> I'm gonna trying to post Chapter 4 in 1-2 weeks but there is no guarantee :((  
> I'm really sorry about the late post.  
> Okay then, Bye!  
> (Also thank you for all the support :))


End file.
